Luz de Luciérnaga
by Sahel
Summary: MinatoxItachi// Siempre era lo mismo con Kakashi. Desde que supo que Itachi vivía en su casa y observó la dinámica que tenían juntos, no dejo de instarle -sin sutileza alguna- a follarse al Uchiha.


**Luz de Luciérnaga**

por sahel

***********************************************************

Minato volteó su cerúlea mirada hacia el joven que llevaba más de dos decenas de minutos sentado en el pórtico de su casa, tan abstraído del mundo como cuando llegó. No pudo evitar sentir un nudo formársele en las entrañas al oírle resoplar cansino por enésima vez. Algo andaba muy mal, en definitiva, pues nunca en su vida desde que conocía a Itachi Uchiha -hacía ya varios años- pensó que la palabra desvalido podría aplicarse a él. Aunque justamente fuese eso lo que inspiraba el menor, ahora.

-_Ey, maestro, ¿me estás oyendo? _- La voz al otro lado del teléfono llamó su atención nuevamente.

-Sí, te escuché Kakashi. Mañana pasaré por los chicos -dijo con el agradecimiento palpable en su masculina voz- Te debo una, amigo mío.

-_Nah, no es problema para... ¿Qué?.._.-la voz de Kakashi se escuchó de pronto algo lejana- _...No, no Naruto no puedes golpear a Sasuke con eso... Porque no le causaría daño alguno. Usa el sartén. -IDIOTA!- ...Ya, ya Sasuke tu puedes usar los cuchillos. -EEY!!! CUIDADO BASTARDO!! _-..._Aah, niños..._

-Kakashi...-alargó el nombre intencionalmente.

-_Descuida maestro. Sólo se demuestran cuánto se quieren. ¡¡CALLATE PERVERTIDO!!_ - dos indignadas voces se escucharon por detrás y la rasposa risa de Kakashi no tardó en resonar por el auricular. Minato pudo imaginar perfectamente el rostro de otro luciendo aquel gesto simplón, de sonrisa boba y ojos en cresta, que portaba cuando disfrutaba de sus maliciosas travesuras. No dudaba que su otrora estudiante de plateado cabello cuidaría bien a su hijo y al mejor amigo de éste, a pesar de su retorcida manera de ser, Kakashi adoraba al par. Minato meneó la cabeza en negación, sin poder evitar sonreír apenas.

-Gracias por todo. Te veré mañana.

-_De acuerdo. Maestro, no sé que pasa por allá pero aprovecha la oportunidad que tienes ahora. Y recuerda, el lubricante está en el segundo cajón de la cómoda._

-!Kaka--!

_-¡Adiós!_ - y sin más su exalumno y supuesto amigo colgó el teléfono dejando al otro lado del auricular el monótono sonido de la línea muerta. Resopló con un pequeño mohín en el rostro.

Siempre era lo mismo con Kakashi. Desde que supo que Itachi vivía en su casa y observó la dinámica que tenían juntos, no dejo de instarle -sin sutileza alguna- a follarse al Uchiha para uno: disfrutar de un buen sexo, y dos: cambiar el amargo carácter al jovencito. No importaba cuantas veces le repitiera que no le interesaba Itachi en esa forma, ni cuantas veces remarcara que era quince años mayor que él. Que le hiciera notar lo sórdido de sus palabras al apuntar que el mejor amigo de su hijo era el hermano menor de Itachi, hacía tanta mella en su pensamiento como lo hacía una mosca en la cadena alimenticia. No, Kakashi parecía no querer entender que sólo le había hecho un favor a Fugaku, el padre del muchacho, al aceptarlo bajo su techo cuando ingresó a su residencia doctoral en la Universidad donde Minato trabajaba. Itachi vivió con él sólo cinco meses antes de mudarse, hacía casi dos meses. Habían entablado una buena amistad y era obvio, por su presencia en su casa justo ahora, que le tenía la confianza suficiente como para buscarlo cuando tenía un serio problema.

Lo que le llevaba de nuevo a la situación en punta: un aparentemente deprimido muchacho.

Tomo del refrigerador un par de latas de cerveza y se encaminó al pórtico donde permanecía el joven Uchiha. Le ofreció una, casi embarrándosela en la cara para que pudiera notar la bebida que le era tendida. Tras un parpadeo, Itachi levantó la mano pesadamente y sujetó el frío envase. Minato se sentó a su lado y abrió su lata, dando un gran sorbo a la misma mientras veía por el rabillo del ojo que su acompañante hacía lo mismo. Permanecieron en silencio, no era uno incómodo propiamente pero Minato se sentía preocupado y no podía evitar, mirar continuamente el bonito perfil del jovencito de escasos veintidós años.

Normalmente, sentarse en el pórtico y pasar tiempo en amistoso mutismo mientras observaban el pequeño jardín zen que Minato tenía en su casa, era una de las actividades que aprendieron a disfrutar juntos mientras vivieron bajo el mismo techo. Tanto así que Itachi, a pesar de lo reservado que era, llegó a decirle que extrañaría hacerlo en su último día juntos. Esta vez no podía contentarse con estar a su lado, necesitaba hacer hablar al jovencito y si en estado natural era una titánica tarea, ahora que parecía llevar el mundo sobre los hombros sería más difícil.

_Bueno, nada mejor que afrontar al toro por los cuernos... _

Tomó aire y se decidió a hablar

-Itachi...-

-Terminó conmigo -Comenzó Itachi, interrumpiendo a un sorprendido Minato al escuchar la frase. Su asombro, más que por escucharle hablar primero y sin presión alguna, fue al entender lo que decía. Su relación con Kisame había concluido y por lo que decía, había sido el mulato quien lo decidió. Eso definitivamente llamó la atención de Minato.

Poco después de que Itachi se mudara con él, se enteró de que el Uchiha sufría de un _'vergonzoso enamoramiento'_ -como lo llamó- por el prometedor asistente de cátedra Kisame Hoshigaki. Y tan parco como el muchacho era, solía contarle sobre ello. Disimuladamente le pedía consejos para lograr entablar una relación con Hoshigaki. Y Minato aceptaba que, de vez en cuando, intervino para saber detalles del otro chico y así favorecer a su 'protegido'. Por supuesto, Itachi jamás lo admitiría, y Minato siempre encontró esa actitud infantil, algo linda. Dos meses después y con varios intentos fallidos de citas, Itachi le corroboraba lo que suponía: Eran pareja. (Claro que habérselos topado en apasionado beso justo frente a su puerta, le dio una gran pista) Su relación parecía tan seria que incluso Kisame fue a hablar con él sobre el joven Uchiha al enterarse que vivían juntos. Y había sido por insistencia del moreno que Itachi se había mudado. La última vez que los vio -no hacía más de una semana- se les veía bien, estables. El mulato rara vez se separaba del lado del Uchiha, y absorbía todo su tiempo, con esa sed de atención que a veces resultaba enfermiza. Que de pronto Itachi apareciera bajo el umbral de su puerta con la mirada perdida y diciendo que Kisame había terminado con él, no parecía nada lógico.

-¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó tentativo, con voz suave y mirada paternal.

-Está celoso. De ti. -

De acuerdo, si el primer postulado lo confundió. Esta aseveración definitivamente no lograba ser razonada por su mente. _¿Kisame celoso, de él? _ Sus años de experiencia, su celebrado intelecto y renombrada intuición le brindaron a Minato el mejor argumento posible para elaborar en esta situación.

-¿huh?

-Kisame piensa... que yo era más feliz viviendo aquí -explicó con una voz monótona como quien lleva horas repitiendo lo mismo, mientras apretaba entre sus dedos su lata de cerveza- No me siente relajado, dice él. Asegura que he perdido mi esencia. Asegura que me haces falta tú...

_¿Qué..? _

-¿Por qué pensaría eso?- Musitó Minato, no esperando realmente una respuesta. Seguramente Itachi mismo se lo preguntaba. Talvez por eso ahora se encogía más, levantando las piernas para atraerlas contra su pecho y rodearlas con los brazos, apoyando en ellos su cabeza. El flequillo que solía usar, moviéndose con él para terminar de ocultarle el rostro.

-¿Tuvieron alguna pelea? -trató de indagar, aun desconcertado por las palabras pronunciadas- Cuando se calme, seguro que lo tendremos aquí tirando la puerta a golpes para entrar y poder verte. -- Aseguró con media sonrisa en los labios, tratando de animar un poco al menor. Como esperaba, Itachi simplemente permaneció cual estatua de mármol. Inamovible.

Minato suspiró. No dudaba que sus palabras serían una realidad talvez antes de lo que cualquiera de los dos pensaba; pues no dudaba que Kisame estaba completamente idiotizado por Itachi. Sin embargo, la idea de que el moreno se sintiera celoso de él, se sintiera _amenazado_ de la amistad que mantenía con Itachi le provocaba emociones encontradas. Orgullo, desconcierto, satisfacción, incredulidad... pero lo peor de todo, esperanza. Entonces, la molesta vocecita burlona de Kakashi resonaba en su mente, asegurándole que al Uchiha no le era indiferente y que si tan solo se atreviera a aceptar que le gustaba, tendría entre sus brazos al joven de negros cabellos lacios. Y aunque lo había negado miles de veces, Minato no podía dejar de reconocer que Itachi le era sumamente atractivo. Sí, su físico estilizado y elegante porte magnetizaba su mirada -a veces- sin él ser consiente; pero eran sus ideas y su manera de pensar las que lo hacían -a los ojos de Minato- un verdadero deleite.

Alguna vez llegó a envidiar la suerte de Hoshigaki. Su ex-esposa, aunque era una mujer hermosa y de carácter vibrante, nunca llegó a ser su complemento intelectual como lo había sido Itachi durante esos meses viviendo juntos. Resultaba realmente irónico que aunque Kushina era alegre y llena de carisma, había sido el ácido sentido del humor del jovencito, con lo que realmente se había divertido. Esa temporada juntos, había sido la mejor época de su vida en mucho tiempo. Probablemente -y porque lo conocía muy bien- esa era la principal razón por la cual Kakashi insistía en que el Uchiha era perfecto para él. ¿Su género? bah! a Kakashi eso nunca le importó, decía que el empaque no era lo importante si lo que contenía era justo lo que se necesitaba; y luego de conocer al pelinegro Minato tuvo que aceptar que su alumno tenía razón.

Pero por mucho que le agradara Itachi, jamás había hecho otra cosa que no fuera apoyarlo. Le escuchó, le aconsejó y le animó a que luchara por lo que quería. Le felicito con sinceridad cuando su relación con Kisame finalmente se concretizó, le ayudó a empacar y hasta le regaló un bonito helecho cuando se mudó a su nueva casa; luego de su separación continuó llamándole de vez en cuando para saber de él y en un par de ocasiones, pudieron coincidir para tomar té y comer dango. Eran amigos. Y él seguía siendo responsable de su bienestar a los ojos de su padre.

Minato se sentía en ocasiones su propio padre; lo que le dejaba con un confuso nudo de emociones en el estómago, porque se sentía incestuoso de quien no llevaba su sangre. Por ello no hizo nada respecto a la atracción que sentía. La envolvió cuidadosamente en la amistad que tenían y la guardó dentro del closet, en lo más profundo de su mente. Pero ahora, que Itachi mismo le decía que Hoshigaki resentía la presencia de Minato; la puerta de ese closet se abría de par en par.

-_Tiene razón_ -replicó de pronto Itachi y aunque su voz, apenas un susurro, resonó como estruendo en el silencio del pórtico. Minato sintió todo su cuerpo congelarse.

-¿Qué?

-Tiene razón. -repitió, levantando la cabeza y fijando su vista en la pequeña poza del jardín - Extraño... Es el primer lugar que puedo asociar con la palabra 'hogar'.

_Oh..._

-Talvez Kisame debería saber eso, ¿no crees? No tienen que vivir juntos para ser pareja -musitó reflexivo, levantándose del pórtico en apariencia, para tirar su lata vacía en el bote; en realidad, porque la confirmación de su paternal figura fue un golpe que le sacó el aire de los pulmones - Sabes que eres bienvenido siempre. Tu habitación esta lista cuando quieras usarla.

-No hablaba de la casa.

-¿Cómo? - Minato se giró sorprendido. La voz de Itachi le llegó justo desde la espalda y ahora lo tenía frente a él. A muy _muy_ corta distancia. Dio un paso hacia atrás por instinto, chocando de inmediato contra la barra de su cocina. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué Itachi lo miraba de_ esa _manera? Él no era Kisame, y esa mirada era exclusiva del moreno... ¿cierto? Maldición, tenía que calmar su acelerado pulso.

-No es esta casa la que la que extraño, la que siento como mi hogar. Es a ti, Minato.

-¿Huh?

Itachi lentamente torció los labios en una sonrisa que a Minato se le antojo sumamente sexy.

-Extraño sentarme en ese pórtico a tu lado. Extraño levantarme y encontrar la humeante taza de café que me preparabas cada mañana. Extraño la forma en que me escuchabas cuando hablaba de mi trabajo. Extraño que tus ojos me vean y encontrar en ellos inmensurable cariño. Extraño tu voz pronunciar mi nombre... -susurró, acercándose a Minato hasta tenerlo completamente acorralado contra la barra y sus rostros a sólo escasos centímetros de distancia. El mayor tragó saliva con dificultad, incapaz de regular su creciente respirar alterado, incapaz de pronunciar nada ni de retirar sus ojos de la intensa mirada de Itachi.

-_Minato..._ -el susurro de su nombre estuvo lleno de añoranza y deseo. Minato no pudo resistirse más al tentador muchacho frente suyo y menos al devorador instinto de sus entrañas. Movió sus manos hasta que logró acariciar la mandíbula de Itachi con la punta de sus dedos, atrayendo sus rostros imposiblemente cerca y tomando un profundo respiro, cuidadosamente permitió que sus bocas se encontraran. Itachi olía a suavizante, fresco y suave con ese toque de cítricos que era inconfundiblemente suyo. Un aroma que Minato había extrañado con desespero, tanto como su aterciopelada voz y estimulante compañía.

Sí, él también había extrañado a Itachi.

El beso se volvió demandante, los brazos de Itachi subieron para aferrarse alrededor de su cuello, enredando los dedos en los mechones rubios que nacen justo en la base de la nuca y presionando para profundizar el contacto. Minato aceptó encantado, disfrutando los callados jadeos que salían de la garganta del pelinegro y se perdían entre sus labios. Se besaban no como si fuera la primera vez, sino como si fuese la última oportunidad que tendrían para saborearse mutuamente, como si fuera el fin del mundo y sólo tuvieran unos minutos para volverlo eterno. Y quizá para Itachi éste idea era una realidad, el único beso que compartirían...

-No lo será...- musitó distraído Minato. Accidentalmente pronunciando lo que pensaba al susurrar sobre los labios de Itachi. El murmullo hizo que el joven se separara unas milésimas, su rostro serio y la enarcada ceja cuestionando.

-¿Qué no será? - la voz del Uchiha ligeramente entrecortada y temblorosa. Minato sonrió, lamiendo el labio inferior de Itachi y deleitándose en la sensación del delgado cuerpo temblando contra el suyo. Lo hizo sentir cálido y completo. Como hacía mucho tiempo su corazón no se sentía. El fruncido entrecejo de Itachi le hizo sonreír y comprender que el menor esperaba ansioso una respuesta a su pregunta.

-Nuestro único beso - respondió Minato, acunando una de sus manos en el rostro de Itachi, dejando que su pulgar se frotara suavemente sobre la tersa piel. El jovencito ladeó la cabeza como si no entendiera. Y la sencilla acción hizo reír apenas a Minato, negando con la cabeza divertido. Resultaba muy lindo ver al genio Uchiha en ese gesto infantil; uno de los pocos que él conocía y que sabía pronto ocultaría Itachi. - Éste _no_ será nuestro único beso.

Los minutos pasaron y lo que sus palabras implicaban pronto hicieron mella en el cerebro de Itachi, cuando procesó lo que dijo las comisuras de su boca comenzaron a elevarse y regalaron a Minato una sonrisa brillante. En un parpadeo los brazos de Minato estuvieron llenos de nuevo, una nariz se enterraba feliz en la curvatura de su cuello y sedoso cabello negro le cosquilleaba la piel.

Sí... así es como debían ser las cosas.

Con cuidado de no romper el encanto del momento, Minato logró llevarlos a ambos de nuevo al pórtico y sentarlos lado a lado en él. Abrazó con fuerza a Itachi, apretándolo al costado de su cuerpo. El jovencito recargó la cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio y dejó escapar un quedo suspiro de alivio, mientras pasaba ambos brazos por la cintura de Minato y se amoldaba al cuerpo del mayor para permanecer lo más unido a él que podía; sintiéndose finalmente relajado y contento. Como no se había sentido en los dos meses anteriores.

Sintió los labios de Minato posarse sobre su mejilla y dibujar en ella una tierna sonrisa.

-Mereces a alguien mejor que yo...- susurró casi con tristeza, acariciando con los nudillos la mejilla de Itachi- pero me temo que sin darme cuenta, me has hecho enamorarme de ti. Persuasiva criatura que eres.

-Así soy de bueno...- respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa de satisfacción, levantando el rostro lo suficiente para dejar un beso en la barbilla de Minato. El rubio no pudo evitar que escalofríos recorrieran su cuerpo. Enarcó una ceja divertido y se inclinó buscando el oído de Itachi, susurrando lo que para el jovencito resultó ser la más desarmadora y romántica frase que había escuchado en su vida.

_Bienvenido a casa..._

**::::::-FIN-:::::**

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Basado en la idea general del manga Hotaru no hikari, de ahí el nombre del fic._


End file.
